L'invitation aux fillanciailles
by Haldira
Summary: Saori et Seyia se sont fiancés. Chap 12 en ligne ... Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews cela m'encourage...
1. Default Chapter

**Voici une nouvelle histoire dans un nouveau genre... j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira...**

**Disclamer : les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tira aucun profit si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.**

**Comme toujours merci à toi ma puce pour les corrections apportées.**

**Bonne lecture :) et laisser moi vos reviews ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prélude :**

Ça fait quelques années maintenant qu'il n'y a plus eu de guerre entre les forces du bien et du mal.

La fondation Saori Kido fait preuve d'une grande générosité envers les Âœuvres caritatives... sa présidente Mademoiselle Saori Kido à décider d'organiser une grande fête en l'honneur de ses fiançailles avec Seiya, le chevalier Pégase.

Elle à décider bien sur d'inviter tous les chevaliers du zodiaque à cette fête ainsi qu'un grand nombre de personnalités du Japon.

Depuis tout ce temps, les chevaliers c'étaient perdu de vue, Saori du faire appel à tous les moyens technologiques dont disposait la fondation pour retrouver les différentes adresses de ces protégés. Bien sur comme il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat... Elle ne voulait pas lancer un appel de détresse.

Pour finir, elle les à tous retrouver - Hyoga en Russie, Shiryu en Chine, Jabu en Algérie, Ikky dans le sud du Japon et il fera passer l'invitation à Shun car lui seul savait ou il se trouvais et comme il était impossible de remettre la main dessus... Ikky fera le travail, donc reprenons, Ban se trouve au Nigeria, Nachi en Angleterre, Geki en Norvège et Ichi en Égypte.

**Pendant ce temps à la fondation Kido :**

Toute l'équipe et Saori la première était en attente des réponses des différents chevaliers qui étaient les seuls à n'avoir donner de réponse, les autres invités avaient répondu positivement à l'invitation.

Saori : Seyia !

Seyia : Oui.

Saori : Seyia as-tu eu des nouvelles des autres chevaliers ?

Seyia : Non pas encore maisÂ…

Saori : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi -le coupa t'elle - Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle ils ne répondent pas, se sont tes amis après tout... - sa voix paraissait empli d'inquiétude.

Seyia : Dis-moi qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète le plus ? Qu'ils n'ont pas répondu ou qu'ils ne veulent pas venir ? Parce que le fait qu'ils leur soient éventuellement arriver quelque chose tu n'y pense pas...

Saori : Ne sois pas bête Seyia tu sais bien que je m'inquiète pour eux. Je n'aimerai pas qu'ils leurs soient arriver quelques chose... Tu sais très bien qu'à travers leurs réponses on puisse savoir s'ils vont bien.

Seiya qui lui tire la langue : Je le sais bien, je te taquine juste... Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sur qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils vont bientôt donner leurs réponses... Ne t'inquiète pas.

Seiya la pris dans ces bras et lui déposa un bisou sur le front.

Saori : C'est juste que je n'aime pas cette attente, et puis il faut tout organiser, la soirée, le repas, les chambres... Enfin Seiya tu dois comprendre que c'est tellement important pour moi.

Seiya : Je le sais bien et je suis même sure que le premier qui répondre sera Jabu...

Saori : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Seiya : Parce qu'il à toujours aimer faire le toutou pour toi - dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Saori : Ne dit pas de bêtise Seiya.

A ce moment là, Tatsumi entre dans la pièce.

Tatsumi : Excuser moi Mademoiselle.

Seyia : Oui que veut-tu ? tu ne peux pas nous laisser un peu tranquille...

Saori : Cela suffit Seyia, laisse le pauvre Tatsumi tranquille veux-tu. Oui Tatsumi.

Tatsumi : Que Mademoiselle m'excuse mais je tenais à vous dire que nous avons des problèmes de traiteur, et je voulais savoir si Mademoiselle voulais s'en occuper ou si elle préfère que je m'en charge...

Seiya marmonnait pour lui-même sans que quelqu'un l'entende : et gna gna gna mademoiselle, et gna gna gna traiteur... et gna gna gna...

Saori qui jetait un air réprobateur à Seyia répondait à Tatsumi : Bien j'arrive Tatsumi, je vais m'en occuper. Seyia charge-toi de recevoir les réponses de tes amis.

Seyia : Que Mademoiselle se rassure, je vais attendre tranquillement les réponses dans ce fauteuil en regardant la télé...

Saori : Seyia tu es impossible parfois.

Saori sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte et Seyia jeta un coup d'Âœil par la baie vitrée en sentant un pincement au cÂœur, se demandant si tout allait bien pour ces amis. Il se décida d'aller se vautrer dans un canapé et alluma la télé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Pendant ce temps là en Chine aux 5 pics

**Pendant ce temps en Chine aux 5 pics de Rozan :**

Shiryu est retourné en Chine avec Shuraï avec qui il à former une famille, ils ont un fils Shina et vont bientôt avoir un deuxième enfant...

Shiryu est en plein entrainement, il apprend à son fils l'art de devenir un chevalier et les valeurs que ça entraîne.

En effet Shani est le premier né des enfants de Shiryu, Shuraï étant enceinte du deuxième depuis quelques semaines seulement. Shani fait la fièreté de ces parents. Il possède un cosmos puissant et comprend bien les choses pourvu qu'on prennent le temps de les lui expliquer.

Shani : Mais père, je ne comprend pas ce que vous me demander.

Shiryu : Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas ? c'est pourtant simple... Tu doit briser cette pièrre.

Shani : Mais je ne peut pas, je vais me faire mal... - Les larmes lui montant aux yeux car il n'avait pas envie de faire l'éxercice et surtout il n'avait pas envie de se faire mal et espérait qu'en agissant ainsi son père lui dirait de renoncer à ce qu'il devait faire.

Shiryu : Pas si tu te concentre et si tu concentre la force là ou tu doit frapper ainsi que sur ton poing, tu peut le faire Shani.

Shani secouais la tête de gauche à droite en retenant ces larmes...

Shiryu souriait car Shani lui rappellait étrangement Shun quand il était petit..., il s'accroupi à coté de son fils et le pris par les épaules.

Shiryu : Shani tu va être grand frère bientôt, tu doit te montrer fort pour pouvoir protéger ton petit frère...

Shuraï : ou ta petite soeur - le coupa t'elle en souriant.

Shiryu : oui ou ta petite soeur - dit-il en ronchonnant

Shuraï éclata d'un rire joyeux. Shina lui était content son père allait oublier l'éxercice pour s'occupper de sa mère.... Certaine fois il la trouvait un peu "collante" mais il adorait qu'elle vienne intérrompre les entraînements car il savait que son père irai l'aider à faire n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle le lui demande.

Shiryu pris Shina dans ces bras et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

Shiryu : Ne pleure pas mon fils... On arrête là pour aujourd'hui.

Shuraï : Tu sais Shiryu il va falloir que tu te fasse à l'idée que ça peut aussi être une fille...

Shiryu : Mais je me fait tout à fait à l'idée... - il regarda son fils d'un air complice et lui chuchotta à l'oreille - Mais ça sera un garçon... - il lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui tira la langue.

Shina éclata de rire... il adorait que son père agisse ainsi. Shuraï semblait s'amuser de la situation. Rien ne pouvais gacher le bonheur qui régnait dans cette famille.

Shuraï : Tiens j'apperçoit le facteur qui arrive, ça doit-être un nouveau vu comme il est écarlate...

Shiryu : Il va falloir que j'installe une boite aux lettres quelque part plus bas parce qu'il vont finir par ne plus venir ici...

Tout trois se dirigèrent vers le facteur.

Shuraï : Bonjour.

Facteur : Mes hommages Madame.

Shiryu et Shina : Bonjour.

Facteur haletant : Voici quelques lettres pour vous.

Shiryu posant Shina à terre pour prendre les lettres : Shina va aider maman à préparer quelque chose pour le Monsieur s'il te plait.

Facteur : Non non ça n'est pas la peine.

Shiryu : Après le parcours que vous venez de faire, vous prendrez bien un peu d'eau ?

Facteur : Oui vous avez raison.

Shiryu regardait Shuraï et Shina rentrer avec fierté dans la maison.

Facteur : Ca va lui faire quel age ?

Shiryu se touna pour regarder le facteur.

Shiryu : Bientôt trois ans.

Facteur : Il est précoce pour son age... Il ne les fait pas du tout, toutes mes félicitations.

Shiryu souriait de bonheur : Merci, mais vous savez tout le mérite en reviens à Shunraï ma femme. Elle est formidable.

Shuraï revint avec le plateau, de l'eau et quelques gateaux, en donna au facteur et le regarda partir.

Shuraï : A bientôt. - Elle regarda Shiryu avec un air intérrogateur - Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces lettres ?

Shiryu qui les avaient oublier dans ces mains revint à la réalité.

Shiryu : Oooohhh je ne sais pas trop je n'ai pas regarder mais on sera mieux à l'intérieur pour regarder tout ça.

En rentrant dans la maison ils s'assirent autour de la table et épluchèrent le courrier.

Shiryu : Facture, facture, oh et encore une facture... Jamais ils n'arrêtent ? - Shiryu souriait - Tiens une lettre de la fondation.

Shunraï se crispais.

Shiryu : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne doit pas être bien grave.

Shiryu ouvrit la lettre et la lut... Il semblait réfléchir en même temps.

Shiryu : Saori nous invite à la soirée de leurs fiancailles avec Seyia.

Shuraï : Ils sont fiancés ? Je ne savais pas.

Shiryu : Moi non plus, mais bon ils ont penser à nous en nous invitant c'est bien au moins. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Shuraï : Je ne suis pas sure.

Shiryu : Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour le bébé, on restera suffisamment longtemps pour que tu puisse te reposer et en plus ça fera découvrir le japon et Tokyo à Shina. Je pense que ça pourrais être une bonne chose.

Shuraï : Oui tu as surement raison, il n'y a pas de raison pour que les choses se passent mal. Je vais préparer les affaires et surtout Shina c'est ce qui va prendre le plus de temps.

Shiryu : Moi j'envoie la réponse... Je suis prèsque sure qu'on arrivera avant elle :)

Shiryu répondit aux courrier en précisant qu'il ne viendrait pas seul, et alla chercher son armure de bronze au fond du torent.

Shuraî prépara les bagages de toute la familles pour qu'il fussent prêts à partir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Pendant ce temps là au sud du Japon

**Pendant ce temps là, chez Ikky quelque part au sud du Japon :**

Ikky : Bon c'est quand tu veut que tu répond... Allez Shun répond...

Shun d'une voix ensommeillée : N'allo ?...

Ikky : A enfin tu répond ça fait une heure que j'attend que tu décroche.

Shun : Ikky ? c'est toi ?

Ikky : Ben oui c'est moi qui veut tu que ça soit ?

Shun : Ikky, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Ikky : Ben oui quoi, il est quelque chose comme six heures du soir - Il était en train de sourire, avachi dans son canapé.

Shun : Le décalage horaire Ikky, le décalage horaire... Il est à peine trois heures du matin ici.

Ikky : Pardon, c'est juste que j'air reçu du courrier pour toi et je tenais à te le dire.

Shun : Si c'est de la part de Hyoga, je suis mort.

Ikky : Non Shun pas Hyoga... c'est de la part de Saori et Seiya.

Shun : Saori ? elle est en danger ? quelques chose se prépare ?

Ikky étant mort de rire à l'autre bout du fils et se baladant dans l'appartement.

Ikky : Mais non Shun, ils se sont fiancés et ils nous invitent à une soirée. Ne sachant pas ou te joindre, ils ont envoyés l'invitation chez moi.

Une gros soupir parvint de l'autre coté du téléphone, et suivi d'un blanc.

Ikky : Shun ? t'est encore là ?

Shun : Oui je suis là - il avait une petite voix triste puis soupira - Je n'irai pas. Réponds que je n'irai pas.

Ikky : Écoute avant de prendre une décision je vais t'envoyer l'invitation et promet moi d'y réfléchir à tête reposée.

Shun : C'est tout réfléchi, c'est non.

Ikky : J'ai dit à tête reposée. Shun écoute, on pourrais se revoir et puis si tout le monde viens, tu verra Shiryu, Seiya et Saori ça pourrais être bien.

Shun : Fait comme tu veut. Écoute je suis crevé je retourne me coucher.

Ikky : D'accord, et Shun

Shun : Oui ?

Ikky : T'en fait pas tout se passera bien, Bonne nuit.

Shun : Bonne nuit Ikky.

Ikky raccrocha le téléphone et poussa un long soupir, sa bonne humeur disparaissait avec la fin de la conversation.

Ling tourna la clef dans la porte et entra.

Ling : Bonsoir mon poussin.

Ikky ne répondais pas mais était en train de mordiller machinalement l'antenne du téléphone. Ling contourna l'entrée et alla rejoindre Ikky sur le canapé.

Ling : Tu est là mon poussin... Je suis contente de rentrer j'ai eue une dure journée aujourd'hui. Mais hôôô qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon poussin ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

Ikky : Tiens regarde. - Il lui tendit l'invitation de Saori.

Ling la pris et la lut. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Ling : Mais c'est génial, ton ami est fiancé, il va se marier c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je me trompe ?

Ikky : Oui en effet s'en ai une, et j'ai reçu la même pour Shun, je viens de l'appeller.

Ling : A cette heure-ci ? Mais il doit être environ d...

Ikky : deux ou trois heures du matin je sais je sais - la coupa t'il. - Mais apparemment il n'a pas l'air de vouloir venir. Je crois qu'il en veut encore à Hyoga...

Ling : Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, je pense qu'il viendra. Ne serait-ce que pour voir son frère chéri. - lui dit-elle d'une voix douce et tendre.

Ikky : Tu as raison ma puce.

Il l'a pris dans ces bras et la fit basculer pour qu'elle se retrouve sous lui et en profita lui faire un long et tendre baiser.

Ikky : Que ferai-je sans toi. Tu m'apporte tellement.

Ling : Chuuutttt. - Elle lui remit ces cheveux derrière l'oreille et le regardait tendrement. - Je t'aime Ikky et si c'est important pour toi d'y aller, nous irons, si tu veut aller chercher ton frère avant d'y aller, nous irons le chercher.

Ikky : Merci. Demain j'enverrais ma réponse en disant qu'on ira tout les deux. Ça nous fera des vacances et comme ça tu verra enfin les autres.

Ling : Dois-tu prendre ton armure ?

Ikky : On ne sais jamais, Shun pourrais avoir besoin de moi - Il sourit en repensant à toutes les fois ou il à aider Shun.

Ling : Alors ton armure nous prendrons. Au fait elle est ou ?

Ikky : Là ou tu l'a rangé quand on a aménager dans l'appartement.

Ling : Mais non c'est toi qui l'a ranger, tu m'avait dit de ne pas y touché.

Ikky : Ling - il lui parlais sur un faux ton de reproche - Ma puce c'est bien toi qui l'a rangée n'est-ce pas ?

Ling tournais la tête de gauche à droite en essayant de ne pas sourire. Ikky commença à la chatouiller

Ling commença à prendre un fou rire incontrôlable et lui révéla enfin l'endroit de la cachette.

Ikky : Je savais que je gagnerais je suis le meilleur !

Ling était morte de rire ne voyant l'air vainqueur d'Ikky...

Ling : Et puis tu peut faire les valises en même temps... :-p Car il est vrai qu'en tant que héros tu doit savoir tout faire ... - Et elle reparti en une fou rire.

Ikky n'en croyais pas ces oreilles, elle se moquait ouvertement de lui.

Ikky : Tu va me le payer... Ta sentence sera les chatouilles.

Ling se leva juste au moment ou Ikky voulu l'attrapper et parti en courant dans l'appartement suivi de près par ce dernier qui fini par l'attrapper et lui donner sa "punition", mais il dû quand même faire les bagages non sans peine et sous les fou-rires de Ling.


	4. Pendant ce temps là en Algérie

**Pendant ce temps là chez Jabu en Algérie :**

Le facteur arrive en bas de l'allée ou se trouvais la maison de Jabu, celui-ci arriva en courant et le lui demanda si il avait une lettre pour lui.

Jabu : Alors ? Alors ? Elle est arrivée ? Elle est arrivée ?

Facteur : Effectivement vous avez du courrier aujourd'hui.

Jabu : Et c'est quoi ? Et c'est quoi ????

Facteur : Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas obliger de répéter deux fois la même chose, je comprend bien les choses.

Jabu : C'est que vous comprenez, ça n'est pas une lettre ordinaire que j'attend. C'est une lettre de Saori...

Facteur : Je vois la lettre que vous attendez depuis deux semaines déjà ?

Jabu : Oui depuis qu'elle m'a appeler au téléphone, j'attend avec impatience la grande nouvelle qu'elle doit annoncer. Alors vous me la donner cette lettre ?

Facteur : Disons qu'il est amusant de vous voir trépigner comme un enfant.

Jabu fit une drôle de tête et se mit à rigoler en s'appercevant qu'éffectivement il était comme un enfant qui attendait de pouvoir ouvrir son cadeau... même si ça n'était pas encore l'heure.

Jabu : Vous avez raison, je suis un peu bête parfois... Mais Saori n'est pas une fille comme une autre... Elle est belle, merveilleuse... C'est une déesse. - dit-il en souriant à pleine dent, les yeux brillants comme des étoiles.

Facteur : Vous l'aimer ça se voit.

Jabu : Mais pas du tout non ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Facteur : Rien, juste une intuition. Mais oublier ce que je viens de dire... Tenez prenez - Il lui tendit la lettre.

Jabu la prit en lançant un "Merci !" tout en partant en sautillant jusqu'à maison. Il observa son jardin et se fit la réflexion qu'il devait arroser ces rosiers rouge mais ça pouvais attendre la lettre de Saori était plus importante.

Une fois rentré dans le salon, il ouvrit la lettre que lui avait écrite Saori et il en était ravi, ils avaient garder le contact et s'écrivait souvent, et elle répondait à sa dernière lettre.

Elle avait joint l'invitation aux fillancailles. Jabu savait qu'elle avait un ami, mais il n'avait jamais imaginer que leur relation irai jusque là. Et c'est volontairement que Saori ne lui avait pas révéler le nom de son bien aimé.

A la fin de la lettre Saori lui annonçait non seulement qu'elle était fiancée, la nouvelle eu le même effet que la chaîne nébula d'andromède lors du tournois Galactique, ensuite elle lui annonçais que son fiancé n'était autre que Seiya.

La fureur commençait à monter en Jabu, son cosmos semblait à son maximum... Seyia.. Il n'en revenait pas. Seyia, cet arrogant il était dans une fureur hors du commun.

Jabu : Comment ? Cet Imbécile ? Comment est-ce qu'elle à pu tomber amoureuse de cet andouille, je n'en reviens pas !! Ce n'est pas croyable, ça doit être une erreur, même moi je suis mieux que lui !!!

Dans un accès de colère il donna un grand coup dans le mur de la maison qui eu pour effet de la faire s'éffondrer totalement, en effet la force avec laquelle Jabu avait porter son coup était à peu près équivalent à une tremblement de terre de force 7.

Il regretta aussitôt son geste. Il sorti des décombres et entrepris de chercher ces quelques affaires et aussi son armure.

C'était décider il retournais au Japon dès demain. Il verrais Saori et était bien décider à voir Seiya et à lui dire deux mots. Non mais.

Jabu pris son portable et appela Saori.

Saori : Oui Jabu

Jabu : Saori, je part dès ce soir pour le Japon, je serais là demain dans la journée ou plutôt la nuit pour toi.

Saori : Mais Jabu tu es sûr de vouloir venir aussi vite ?

Jabu : Bien sur que je suis sure. Cela te gène t'il ? Tu veut que j'aille dormir à l'hôtel ?

Saori : Non ne dit pas de bêtise Jabu, la fondation est grande tu peut rester dormir ici. Mais je t'en pris pas de bêtises avec Seiya.

Jabu : Tu sais bien qu'on à dépasser ça, nous sommes des adultes maintenant.

Saori : Bien, j'enverrais une voiture te chercher à l'aéroport.

Jabu : A demain.

Et il raccrocha, tout sourire, non seulement il allait revoir Saori mais aussi régler son compte à Seiya ce qui ne manquais pas de le mettre de la meilleure humeur possible.

Une fois l'armure retrouvée, il se mit en route pour l'aéroport.


	5. Pendant ce temps là quelque part

**Pendant ce temps là, quelque part dans le monde chez Shun :**

Los Angeles, le Pays des Stars. Beverly Hills plus particulièrement. C'est là qu'habitait la nouvelle idole des américains. Elle s'appelait Gataka et avait une renommée sans précédant dans le pays, non seulement pour sa beauté mais aussi pour son charisme et certains de ces caprices. Mais on l'aimait aussi pour ça... Alors...

Elle y habitait avec son petit ami, un jeune homme aux allures d'ange aux cheveux verts avec les yeux émeraude et s'appelait Shun.

Dans la maison, la chaîne hi-fi hurlait à tout va. Gataka était en train d'apprendre les nouvelles paroles de la chanson qu'elle allait enregistrer. En effet Gataka n'était pas seulement une chanteuse, mais aussi une actrice. Son prochain film allait être un remake de "Saint Seiya" le manga culte.

Elle y jouait dedans avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Miki et Jason. Elle interpréterait le rôle du Chevalier Andromède et avait aussi accepté d'interpréter le générique du film en japonais.

Elle apprenait donc la chanson "Pegasus Fantasy" en version originale.

Et elle se faisait reprendre à chaque fois que ça prononciation était mauvaise. Shun s'en chargeait à merveille et il se faisait un grand plaisir de la faire enragée.

Les premiers accords de guitare se faisaient entendre :

Gataka : "Dakishimeta kokoro no Kosumo

atsuku moyase kiseki o okose"

Stop stop stop... - Elle interrompit les joueurs et regarda Shun, prête à le jeter dans la piscine.

Shun qui était tout sourire car lui qui était japonais ne comprenait absolument rien à la prononciation de Gataka et ça le faisait sourire.

Shun : Rien, je t'assure que ce n'est rien.

Gataka se mordit la lèvre inférieure et soupira.

Gataka : Mais je t'assure que si, il y a quelques chose qui ne va pas, alors dit-le moi.

Shun : C'est que je n'ai rien compris. Tu chante dans ma langue natale et je ne comprends rien. - Il lui parlait avec sa douceur habituelle et son regard charmeur - Laisse toi porter par les mots même si tu ne comprends pas et si tu n'en connais pas la prononciation exacte.

Elle le regarda avec un air à moitié septique, à moitié surprise.

Gataka : Tu peu me montrer ?

Shun : Pardon ?! - Il était interloqué par sa demande.

Gataka : Oui ça va faire quinze jours qu'on répète tous les jours et je t'ai entendu ce matin chantonner la chanson. Montre-moi - Elle venait de marquer un point, elle le savait.

Elle détacha le micro de son support et alla le lui donner.

Gataka : Tu as une très belle voix et en plus tu la connais par cœur. - Tout en souriant, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui tendit le micro, fit un geste aux musiciens pour qu'il commence à jouer.

Shun hésita quelques secondes puis porté par des ailes il commença à chanter.

Shun : Dakishimeta kokoro no Kosumo

atsuku moyase kiseki o okose

kizu-tsuita mama ja inai to

chikai-atta haruka na ginga

Pegasasu fantaji sô sa yume dake wa

dare mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara

Saint Seiya shônen wa minna

Saint Seiya ashita no yûsha (oh yeah)

Saint Seiya Pegasasu no yô ni

Saint Seiya ima koso habatake !

Doko made mo kagayaku sora ni

omae dake no seiza o mezase

sono hi made makerarenai sa

inochi kakete idonda Batoru

Pegasasu fantaji dare mo ga yume-miru

jiyû to iu tsubasa hiroge-kakete yuke

Saint Seiya shônen wa minna

Saint Seiya kodoku na senshi

Saint Seiya Pegasasu no yô ni

Saint Seiya ima koso habatake !

Pegasasu fantaji sô sa yume dake wa

dare mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara

Saint Seiya shônen wa minna

Saint Seiya ashita no yûsha (oh yeah)

Saint Seiya Pegasasu no yô ni

Saint Seiya ima koso habatake !

Gataka le regarda chanter, il semblait dans son élément.

A la fin de la chanson il lui lança le micro.

Shun : Comme ça. Tu vois ça n'est pas compliqué, tu te laisses porter par la musique et les paroles de la chanson.

Gataka : Mais que suis-je bête pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant c'est d'une évidence - lui dit-elle sur un ton quelques peu moqueur avec ce rire dans les yeux.

Il lui tira la langue et partirent dans un rire qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

La journée continua ainsi, bien qu'à la fin la répétition ressemblait plus à un duo qu'à un générique de film.

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

Shun : Et bien ça n'a pas été de tout repos aujourd'hui.

Gataka : Non pas vraiment... Mais il faut dire que tu m'as mené la vie dure...

Shun : Ben ce n'est pas ma faute si tu parles le japonais comme une vache espagnole dans un pré italien.

Gataka : Meuuhhhhhh

Shun : Bon d'accord tu es une jolie vache, mais bon...

Une voix retentit dans le salon.

Voix : "Vous avez un nouveau message"

Gataka : A tient, on vient de recevoir un mail j'y vais.

Shun : non - il l'a retint de justesse.

Gataka : Pourquoi non ma perle ?

Shun : Je sais ce que c'est et je n'ai pas envie de le voir, n'y va pas s'il te plaît.

Gataka : Qu'est-ce qui se passe racontes...

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna sur le canapé à côté d'elle, et lui servi un lait fraise sa boisson préférée.

Shun : C'est un message d'Ikky.

Gataka : Mais je croyais que tu adorais ton frère ? Pourquoi ne veux tu pas lire son message.

Shun sirotant son lait fraise : Parce que je sais ce que c'est et je l'ai eu au téléphone cette nuit et je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

Gataka : Ohhh je comprends, ça doit être un message de Hyoga - elle soupira tandis que son regard s'assombrit et s'enfonçât dans le canapé.

Shun posa son verre et la pris dans ces bras : Non ça n'a rien à voir, c'est Seiya, il s'est fiancé à Saori et nous invitent à leur fête.

Gataka se força à sourire : Et tu veux y aller.

Shun : Mais non c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas ouvrir le mail ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et en plus je suis bien avec toi ici, et comme je suis pratiquement sûr que Hyoga sera là-bas j'ai encore moins envie d'y aller. Fais-moi ton joli sourire.

Gataka : C'est comme tu veux, si tu veux y aller, on ira, ne serait-ce que pour voir à quoi ressemble ce bourreau qui te fait tant souffrir.

Shun : Pas envie.

Gataka : Ou pour voir ton frère

Shun : Ikky ?

Gataka : Non, Médor le chien... Bien sur qu'oui Ikky, tu pourras enfin me le présenter. Et puis si ça ne te plaît pas on prend le jet et on rentre.

Shun : C'est vrai que je verrai bien Ikky, il me manque même si parfois je me dis qu'on devrait lui offrir une pendule avec les deux heures indiquées dessus pour plus qu'il appelle à des heures impossibles.

Gataka : Tu vois que tu as au moins une bonne raison d'y aller et puis ça nous fera des vacances et en plus je pourrais perfectionner mon japonais.

Shun : Ça...

Gataka : Heyyy ça veut dire quoi ? Mon petit prof perso devrait être un peu plus convaincant, je trouve s'il veut que je progresse.

Shun qui se leva d'un bon car la perspective de revoir Ikky lui enleva toutes craintes de revoir Hyoga, en plus il savait que Gataka était là si quelque chose n'allait pas prête à le sortir de là où il serait.

Shun : Plus tard, il faut d'abord que je réponde au mail d'Ikky... - il s'installa et commença à écrire son mail tout en parlant d'une voix forte pour qu'elle l'entende de l'autre coté du salon.

Gataka : Alors je fais préparer le jet c'est ça ? Tu veux qu'il reste sur place pendant le séjour ou je le fais retourner ici ?

Shun : Qu'il reste avec nous prêt à partir.

Gataka : D'accord... Au fait il ressemble à quoi Hyoga ?

Shun : Grand, blond, les yeux bleus, rien d'intéressant.

Gataka : Si tu le dis...

Shun : Oui et à mon avis le seul qui trouverait grâce à tes yeux, c'est Shiryu

Gataka : Raconte...

Shun : Grand, brun, les cheveux longs et les yeux verts...

Gataka arriva en courant et s'agenouilla devant Shun : Et il est célibataire ?

Shun : Mais ça suffit...

Gataka fit un grand sourire : Tu sais très bien que personne n'a plus d'importance que toi dans mon cœur, même le plus beau des hommes.

Shun : Ça tombe bien d'après Ikky il est marié et à un enfant.

Gataka : C'est sa femme qui à de la chance, mais je ne l'envie pas car moi j'ai beaucoup mieux... Toi.

Shun rosit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Shun : promet moi qu'on partira si ça ne va pas.

Gataka : C'est promis...

Shun se leva et alla regarder par la baie vitrée le spectacle du soleil couchant et des chiens qui jouaient dehors. Il sentait la tristesse l'envahir en pensant qu'il allait revoir Hyoga, même s'il lui en voulait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne pouvait oublier ces yeux cristallins de la profondeur d'un lac, ces cheveux blond et doux comme les blés, sa peau si douce qu'on aurait dit celle d'un bébé, sa voix suave, l'odeur de sa peau....

Oui il allait retourner là-bas, oui il allait revoir Hyoga, oui il allait lui demander pourquoi... oui pourquoi... même si cela lui coûte beaucoup il le ferait et savait que quoi qu'il arrive Gataka serait là, prête à recoller les morceaux comme elle l'avait déjà fait les 500 fois précédentes...


	6. Pendant ce temps là en Sibérie

**Pendant ce temps là au Nord de la Sibérie :**

Hyoga : Pourquoi ???

Ce simple mot il le répétait à longueur de journée depuis maintenant deux ans. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son tendre et bien-aimé l'avait quitté... Il retournait ces faits et gestes et ne comprenait pas.

Ce qu'il avait vu était un simple baiser, pas de quoi partir et l'abandonner ainsi à son sort... Seul, triste, vivant dans les souvenirs de ces moments heureux.

Hyoga était seul et se gardait bien de vouloir de la compagnie, toute personne qui s'approchait un peu de lui avait à faire à un Iceberg, encore plus grand que celui qui à fait couler le titanic.

Le jeune homme se négligeait, il avait les habits déchirés, la barbe naissante (quoi que là elle soit déjà bien née la barbe), ivre la plupart du temps... Il noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool et cela ne regardait personne.

Tous les habitants du village étaient bien tristes de le voir ainsi et de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Un soir titubant en rentrant chez lui, il trébucha sur la première marche des escaliers du perron extérieur et s'ouvrit l'arcade. Il était sonné et rampa jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il posa son front brûlant contre la vitre glacée, les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage et se mit à penser aussi fort qu'il le put en espérant que Shun l'entendrait, c'était stupide, une tentative désespérée de sa part de prendre contact avec lui en sachant bien qu'il ne décrocherait pas le téléphone ni ne répondait à ces lettres...

Hyoga (pensées) : _Oh mon amour... Mon ange de pureté je regrette tellement, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de te faire souffrir et maintenant j'en paie le prix fort._

_J'aimerai tellement que tu me croies, que tu comprennes que cet acte stupide, irréfléchi et irresponsable n'avait rien d'intentionnel... Je l'avoue c'était inutile et cruel de ma part..._

_Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais trouver à ce moment là mais je sais une chose c'est que j'ai perdu au même instant la seule personne qui donnait un sens à ma vie... Qui faisait battre mon cœur... Qui me faisait croire que j'étais quelqu'un d'important..._

Ces pensées avaient de plus en plus de mal à ce faire claire dans son esprit, l'alcool y étant pour beaucoup.

C'est fou comme l'amour et l'absence d'un être aimer peut faire de l'homme le plus fort, le plus beau et le plus vivant, une véritable épave, triste, laide, morte sans aucune force intérieure.

Non seulement ce soir là il avait brisé sa vie, mais un autre couple en avait pâti... Il avait brisé deux choses, pour une raison stupide, un mot déplacer de quelqu'un et il s'était emporter... Comme d'habitude mais cette fois, c'était la fois de trop.

Une fois de plus il n'avait pas réfléchi et c'était laisser emporter... Malheureusement cette fois là il fut surpris... Mais enfin ça n'était qu'un baiser, un simple baiser... Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi faut-il que la vie soit aussi dure et cruelle ? Tu te crois enfin heureux, tu tiens ce bonheur entre les mains et en un quart de secondes plus rien... Le vide... Le néant... Le trou noir...

La neige tombait à présent et recouvrait de son manteau blanc les rues du village... Semblant tout purifier, le rendre immaculé... Pourtant ça n'avait aucun effet sur Hyoga, ni sur ce sentiment qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur, qui faisait que ces entrailles se déchiraient en mille morceaux et était transpercées par des milliers de tisonniers ardents...

Le soir quand il s'endormait, il voyait ce visage d'ange avec ces longs cheveux verts, ces yeux émeraude... Ce même visage qui hantait ses rêves et qui occupait toutes ces pensées...

Toute volonté avait été enlevée à Hyoga, comme s'il attendait que la mort vienne le prendre, il ne s'offrirait pas à elle, mais ne ferait rien pour vivre "normalement" sans son ange...

Bien sur au début; il s'était battu mais il n'avait pas comprit que la douleur que ressentait Shun était trop vive, trop intense... Et qu'il n'était pas disposé à lui pardonner.

Maintenant que le temps avait passé, il devrait essayer de le contacter de nouveau mais il ne supporterai pas l'échec... Pas une nouvelle fois, ça serait la fois de trop.

Pourtant un événement va peut-être tout changer...

Au petit matin, Hyoga se réveilla dans un pitoyable état... Il avait horriblement mal à la tête, elle le brûlait et il y avait cette douleur si intense... Il se leva et alla se regarder dans un miroir. Il vit alors la blessure de la veille et soupira exaspéré... Un coup de sang monta en lui et donna un coup de point dans le miroir... L'effet fut immédiat, le miroir se brisa et sa main était ensanglantée.

Hyoga : Manquais plus que ça... - soupira-t-il

Au même instant la sonnette de la maison retentit.

Hyoga : Pas si fort, pitié...

Il marcha tant bien que mal vers la porte, s'enveloppant la main dans un torchon sale.

Hyoga : Oui...

Femme : Vous avez du courrier.

Hyoga ouvra la porte et regarda la jeune fille.

Une jeune femme venait apporter le courrier et sursauta en voyant Hyoga, on l'avait prévenue mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Femme : Dure nuit n'est-ce pas ? - dit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.

Hyoga la regarda d'un air exaspéré... : Ça fait deux ans que ça dure...

Femme : Vous deviez l'aimer celle qui vous à fait ça...

Hyoga : Pardon ?

Femme : Oui celle qui vous à mit dans cet état là, vous deviez beaucoup l'aimer.

Hyoga fit un drôle de sourire en comprenant soudain.

Hyoga : Ce n'est pas elle mais lui, Shun il s'appelait Shun. C'est quoi la lettre ?

La femme resta interdite sur le moment; elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse... elle le regarda la bouche ouverte.

Hyoga avait une once de plaisir à la voir comme ça, c'était le genre de phrase qu'il aimait sortir quand on lui parlait de son amour pour un homme. Il ne c'est jamais cacher et n'en ressentait aucune honte.

Hyoga : Bon alors c'est quoi ?

Femme : Qu... quoi quoi ? - elle reprenait ses esprits peu à peu

Hyoga : La lettre

Femme : A heu oui... La lettre... Tenez - elle la lui tendit.

Hyoga : Merci bonne journée - et il referma la porte au nez de la jeune femme.

Il ouvra la lettre et lut le mot de Seiya et Saori, il en rigola en pensant que c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il voulait assister, au bonheur des autres alors que lui ne ressentait que le néant.

Il jeta le mot et s'effondra contre le mur, se laissant glisser à terre et se mit à pleurer, il s'allongea sur le sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même... Le sommeil l'emportant sur le reste...

Et les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi...


	7. De retour à la Fondation Kido

**De retour à la fondation Kido :**

Au petit matin, Saori descendait les escaliers pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

La sonnette retentit et resta attendre de savoir qui est-ce qui pouvait arriver aussi tôt. C'était Jabu.

Jabu : Bonjour Tatsumi.

Tatsumi : Bonjour toi, que fais-tu ici ?

Jabu : Et bien c'est comme ça qu'on accueille les invités ?

Saori : Jabu !!!!

Jabu : Bonjour Mademoiselle.

Elle lui sauta au cou et Jabu la serra contre elle.

Saori : Comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! J'étais tellement impatiente. Mais dis-moi, tu es arrivé vite.

Jabu : Oui je t'avais prévenu et en plus j'ai eu un souci avec ma maison qui m'a permis de partir plus vite. Mais rien de grave.

Saori : En ai-tu sûr ?

Jabu : Oui bien sûr. Mais alors toi racontes...

Saori : Bien en fait Seyia et moi allons...

Jabu : Ne me parle pas de lui - la coupa t'il - Parle moi de toi, de ce que tu deviens, ce que tu fais...

Saori : Jabu, Seyia fait parti de ma vie.

Seiya : Et oui il va falloir que tu t'y fasses - dit-il en descendant les escaliers - Et tout d'abord j'aimerai que tu enlèves tes pattes de ma fiancée.

Jabu : Seiya je trouve dommage que tu te comportes ainsi, toujours aussi arrogant a ce que je vois.

Seiya : Tatsumi j'ai gagné mon pari, le gentil chien chien qu'est Jabu est arriver le premier. - Il fit un grand sourire et alla dans le salon prendre son déjeuner.

Saori : Seyia veux-tu arrêter tes bêtises je te prie, Jabu à fait un long voyage pour nous voir, tu pourrais te montrer respectueux envers lui.

Seyia se servait du thé et préparait sa tartine : Ça n'est certainement pas pour moi qu'il est venu de si loin.

Jabu : Laissez courir mademoiselle, il est mal élevé et le restera toute sa vie.

Saori lui fit un sourire et l'entraîna dans le salon afin de prendre, elle aussi, son déjeuner.

Saori : As-tu eu des nouvelles des autres ?

Jabu s'assit et commença à préparer des tartines pour Saori.

Seiya : Oui quelques-unes unes...

Saori : Ont-ils dit s'ils viendraient à la réception ?

Seiya : Il y a des jours ou je me demande si tu te soucis d'autres choses que de ta fichue réception.

Saori : Je te trouve particulièrement grossier ce matin Seyia.

Seyia : Shiryu et Ikky viennent si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Saori : Et les autres ?

Seyia : Je ne suis pas une agence de renseignement, si tu pensais un peu plus à décrocher le téléphone tu pourrais le savoir.

Jabu : Et vous êtes amoureuse de ça !? !? !? !?

Seiya : Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? - grand sourire

Saori : Seiya ça suffit.

Seiya : Tu as tout à fait raison ça suffit. Jabu coucouche panier et laisse les grandes personnes entre elles.

Jabu : Je ne te permets pas..

Saori : Ca suffit tous les deux - coupa t'elle - Seiya ton attitude est inadmissible !

Seiya : Bien mon attitude et moi vous laissons ensemble... Puisque nous sommes de trop. En attendant, si j'étais toi Saori je me poserai la question de savoir qu'elle est la personne que tu veux épouser et que tu dis aimer et soutenir parce qu'en ce moment ça n'est pas moi. Et à dire vrai si ça continu, la cérémonie des fiançailles se passera du fiancé !

Seiya sorti de la pièce en furie et renversant le plateau que Tatsumi tenait dans les mains et sorti dehors en claquant la porte. Saori courra derrière lui.

Saori : Seiya attend, je suis désolée, mais attends voyons... - c'était vain il venait de franchir les grilles et ne l'entendait pas.

Jabu se félicitait de ce qui venait de ce passer mais ne le montrait pas, il se leva et alla rejoindre Saori qui était à la porte et la pris par les épaules.

Jabu : Il va finir par ce calmer, venez manger quelques choses, ça va aller.

Elle ne dit rien et le suivi dans le salon ou ils prirent leur déjeuner ensemble sans un mot, elle souriant tristement et se sentant coupable de ce qui venait d'arriver, mais il était vrai que Seiya en faisait souvent à sa tête et que son caractère était parfois impossible à suivre... Mais bon elle l'aimait aussi à cause de ça...

Seyia marchait dans la rue, en fureur et continua ainsi jusqu'au port ou le fait de regarder la mer le calmerait sûrement... Il s'assit sur un banc et regarda l'eau - franchement il faut qu'elle choisisse son camp à la fin ! Jamais au grand jamais elle ne prenait ça défense et contestait toujours ces idées - l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Etait-elle seulement amoureuse de lui ? Ou avait-elle accepté sa proposition par dépit, de peur de rester seule ? Non c'était ridicule... Et pourtant si cela était vrai...


	8. En passant par LA

**En passant par L.A....**

Pling pling pling... Tel était le bruit de la sonnette de la villa de Shun et Gataka... Elle était douce et autant dire au vu du bruit qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne servait à rien si on ne se trouvait pas à coté de la porte d'entrée... Mais bon c'était celle que Shun avait choisi...

Miki : C'est vraiment une ânerie cette sonnerie tu ne trouves pas ?

Jason : Si mais bon comme là dit Gataka, puisque c'est celle que voulait Shun...

Miki : Oui et bien ce n'est pas une réussite à tous les coups ils sont dans la bibliothèque

Jason : Ou la chambre - le coupa t'il

Miki : Ou dans la chambre - soupira ce dernier - donc je disais que s'ils sont là-bas ils ne sont pas près de nous entendre

Jason : Tu as pris ton portable ?

Miki tout sourire : Non pourquoi ? On habite en face ou est l'utilité de prendre le portable ? Quand on a le sans fil :):):):)

Jason éclata de rire : Tout à fait James...

Miki tenait le téléphone comme une arme à feu et menaçait la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Gataka : Tout doux gentleman, on ne menace pas une faible femme sans défense avec un téléphone...

Jason : Toi une faible femme ? Tu te moques de moi ?

Gataka : Oui tout à fait

Miki : Je ne disais aussi - il lui tira la langue et elle le lui répondit

Jason : Bonjour tout de même...

Gataka : Bonjour vous deux, entrez, je ne vais pas vous laisser sur le pas de la porte.

Elle les fit entrer dans la maison.

Gataka : On est dans la chambre vous venez ?

Jason : Et tu as entendu la sonnette ? - s'étonna ce dernier

Gataka : Non mais il y a un truc magique...

Miki : A bon quoi ?

Gataka : La fenêtre, Shun vous à vus traverser la rue - dit-elle en riant.

Jason : Gna gna gna et tu trouves ça drôle - il lui tira la langue.

Tous trois partirent dans un fou rire en montant les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage. Ils entrent dans la chambre où Shun à le nez dans le dressing avec des vêtements qui volent de tous cotés.

Miki : Oh là il y a eu une tornade ici ?

Jason : Vous refaites la déco ?

Shun : Non je cherche quelques chose

Miki : Je n'aimerai pas être la personne qui va ranger ce foutoir.

Il s'assit sur le lit et vit les valises.

Miki : Vous partez ?

Jason : C'est une blague ? Vous ne pouvez pas... Et le tournage vous y avez pensé ?

Gataka : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est uniquement pour trois semaines et je me suis arrangée avec le producteur en leur disant qu'on avait un problème de famille à régler.

Miki : Et il a gobé ça ? Il c'est que tu n'as pas de famille ?

Gataka : Maintenant il croit que j'en ai une et vous deux aussi...

Jason : Quoi ?!

Gataka : Vous venez avec nous.

Shun : Oui tout à fait – dit-il en sortant la tête du dressing avec une jupe sur la tête

Miki éclata de rire en le voyant...

Miki : Tu comptes mettre ça ? Parce que ce n'est pas là que ça va - se moqua-t-il

Shun enleva la jupe et la lui jeta en lui tirant la langue : Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de retrouver quoi que ce soit dans le rangement de Gat toi ?

Miki : Bien sur que oui c'est tout à fait logique son rangement.

Shun regardait Miki d'un air perplexe avec Jason qui derrière ce dernier faisait des gestes en tout sens pour dire absolument le contraire.

Miki : Dit moi ce que tu cherches exactement et je te le trouverais.

Gataka : Oui enfin avec le bazar qu'il vient de mettre si tu retrouves quoi que se sois tu en auras de la chance

Miki : Je relève le défi.

Shun : Je cherche mon smoking blanc avec ma chemise rose en soie.

Miki : C'est parti - il se leva et entra dans le dressing en fermant la porte derrière lui

Shun alla s'asseoir sur le lit en attendant.

Jason : Et on va ou en vacances ?

Gataka : Au Japon.

Jason : Hein !?

Shun : Au Japon elle a dit la madame

Jason : J'ai entendu mais pourquoi le Japon ? On y mange que du riz là-bas et en plus c'est la ville pas un brin de campagne et il y a un monde fou. Non fait pas cette tête Shun, ce n'est pas contre toi que je dis ça.

Gataka : On a une bonne raison, Shun va me présenter son frère Ikky, et il à son meilleur ami qui fait une réception pour ces fiançailles.

Shun : Oui Seiya va se marier, franchement je n'en reviens pas. En plus avec Saori, encore Milène j'aurais compris mais Saori...

Jason : L'amour des fois tu sais...

Miki ressorti du dressing avec les affaires demandées.

Miki : Et voilà le travail. - Il présenta les affaires à Shun - C'est bien une réception mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez besoin qu'on soit là ?

Gataka sourit et Shun rosi quelque peu.

Gataka : Disons qu'en fait, il va falloir que vous attiriez l'attention sur vous pour qu'on puisse y aller incognito.

Jason : En gros vous voulez nous utiliser.

Gataka : Ben tu vois, tu as tout compris.

Miki : Oui mais pourquoi ?

Shun : Si on te répond parce que tu ne t'en contenteras pas ?

Jason : Certainement pas.

Gataka s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et regarda les autres. Elle regarda Shun et lui fit un signe de tête comme pour approuver quelques chose qu'eux deux comprenaient.

Gataka : Allez viens t'asseoir - Miki s'assit lui aussi sur le lit - En fait, on va partir en deux fois. Toi et moi en premier - elle désigna Miki du doigt - et toi et ma perle - Elle montra à tour de rôle Jason et Shun.

Nous, on va faire un crochet par la Sibérie. D'après les dernières nouvelles tous les amis de Shun ont répondu qu'il venait sauf un qui n'a pas donné de nouvelles, alors on va aller le chercher.

Jason : Et pourquoi on irai pas tous ensemble ?

Shun : Parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'on arrive ensemble à l'aéroport.

Jason : Et pourquoi ils partent tout les deux ensembles ?

Gataka : Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles il n'y à que Miki et moi qui parlons russe.

Miki : Ce n'est pas faut mais on est sur au moins qu'il est là-bas ?

Shun : Non mais au moins on sera fixé. On est même pas sûr qu'il ai reçut la lettre et le mail.

Jason : Ohh oui il faudrait en être sûr.

Miki : Bien et on part quand ?

Gataka : Toi et moi ce soir, Jas et ma petite perle dans une semaine et demie.

Jason : Pourquoi aussitôt ?

Gataka : Parce que s'il n'est pas chez lui on va au moins le chercher un petit peu.

Miki : Ça me va, je vais aller faire mes bagages. Le jet est prêt ?

Shun : Oui tout est prêt.

Jason : Et je vais devoir dormir tout seul ce soir ?

Gataka : Tu peux rester dormir à la maison si tu veux.

Shun : En voilà une idée quelle est bonne.

Miki : Ne t'en fait pas mon poussin, c'est une question de jour, et puis j'appellerais tous les soirs.

Jason : Oui enfin c'est un peu précipiter tout ça...

Miki : Jas, Gat et Shun on besoin de notre aide. Quand on a eu besoin d'eux ils l'ont fait sans rien demander.

Jason : Tu as raison. Excusez-moi. Bon alors on va les faire ces valises ? – dit-il en se levant.

Miki : A dans trois heures, le temps que je trouve tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Shun : Merci.

Miki : C'est normal.

Gataka : A tout à l'heure.

Elle les regarda sortir de la chambre.

Gataka : Tu vois mon chéri, il ne fallait pas t'en faire, je savais qu'ils allaient nous aider.

Shun : Oui heureusement qu'ils sont là. Mais tu crois que ça va aller.

Gataka : Ne t'en fait pas pour ça d'accord ? Je t'ai dit qu'on allait voir ce qu'il en était et qu'on allait le retrouver. Je comprends que tu tiennes encore à lui.

Elle pris Shun dans ces bras et le serra contre elle en le berçant doucement.

Shun : Merci.

Gataka : Chuuutttt, tout va bien se passer.

Après quelques minutes elle prépara ces affaires et rejoignis Miki. Jason et Shun les accompagnèrent à l'aéroport et ensemble regardèrent l'avion s'envoler pour la Sibérie.


	9. Jusqu'en Sibérie

**Jusquand Sibérie...**

(Je tiens à dire que toutes les paroles et écritures faites en Russe on été traduite parce qu'entre nous soit dit je ne parle pas un mot de Russe encore moins mes personnage : Message de l'auteur).

Après l'atérissage de l'avion, Gataka et Miki se trouvent à l'aéroport entourés de gardes du corps. Les fans n'osent pas s'approcher tellement la garde est impressionnante. Nos deux compères sorte de l'aéroport pour aller s'engouffrer dans la limousine.

Miki : Est-ce qu'on sait seulement ou il habite ce Hyoga ?

Gataka : J'ai une petite idée.

Miki : Et bien on est pas près d'arriver. - dit ce dernier en donnant l'indication de l'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservés.

Gataka : Écoute il m'a dit dans quel village il se trouvait après il nous restera à trouver sa maison.

Miki : Oui et dans ces contrés hostiles, tu t'imagines que les gens vont nous aider ?

Gataka : Écoute c'est important pour Shun donc pour moi aussi.

Miki : Il y a quelques chose que tu ne m'as pas dit, et franchement j'aimerais le savoir avant d'aller plus loin.

Gataka soupira et son regard s'assombri en regardant par la fenêtre sans répondre.

Miki : Gat' explique toi. Je ne vois pas l'interêt de venir ici, chercher quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il n'a pas répondu à une invitation. Il a peut-être quelques chose d'autre à faire ou bien, je sais pas moi, tout simplement pas envie d'y aller.

Tu me doit plus qu'un simple silence et des "c'est important pour moi"...

Miki semblait un peu vexé par l'attitude de Gataka, après tout elle lui disait toujours tout et là rien. Il ne laisserai pas les choses comme ça, il là pousserait à bout si nécessaire mais saurait la vérité.

Gataka ne disait toujours rien, pourtant elle savait pourquoi elle était là. Elle seule pouvait convaincre Hyoga d'aller au Japon. Certes elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu mais elle savait ce qu'elle lui avait fait. C'est vers elle que Shun s'était tourné quand il à voulu partir et abandonner Hyoga, c'est avec elle qu'il vivait désormais et jamais elle n'oubliera cette voix qui criait implorait au loin "je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas."

Elle portait en elle depuis ce jour un sentiment de culpabilité. Bien sur Shun lui affirmait que c'était du à son imagination et qu'il était heureux avec elle, mais elle savait bien qu'elle devait faire quelques chose.

Miki : Non fran...

Gataka : Écoute - l'intérrompit telle - je ne te demande pas de comprendre pour le moment, je te dirai tout en temps voulu, enfin je pense plutôt que tu comprendras de toi même. Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien, je ne céderais pas et tu sais très bien que je suis une véritable tête de mule quand je veux

Miki : Et encore,le mot est faible.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans l'hôtel.

Gataka : Nous commencerons les recherches demain d'accord ? En attendant allons nous reposer.

Miki : Oki d'acc, bonne nuit ma pupuce adorée à mouwa

Et ils se séparèrent pour retrouver chacun dans leurs chambres respectives.

Gataka appela Shun et lui dit que le voyage c'était bien passer, et demanda un peu plus de précision sur l'endroit ou habitait Hyoga et surtout comment le reconnaître. Elle lui assura qu'elle le ramènerait même si il fallait l'ammener par la force.

Le lendemain matin dans le hall de l'hôtel, elle retrouva Miki en pleine forme près à affronter la journée.

Ils commandèrent un taxi et prirent la direction du village qu'avait indiqué Shun.

Gataka : Elle commence bien cette journée tu ne trouves pas ?

Miki : Tout à fait, il est 6 heures du matin, il n'y a pas encore de soleil, le vent souffle et il fait froid... Tout ce que j'aime.

Gataka : Ce qui est bien chez toi c'est ton optimisme.

Miki : Bon alors il ressemble à quoi ce Hyoga ?

Gataka : Grand, blond, les yeux bleu.

Miki : Mais encore ? Parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué ici, les blonds il y en a des tonnes.

Gataka : J'avais remarquée et ça ne va pas facilité notre tâche.

Miki : Ôte moi d'un doute tu le connaîs au moins ?

Gataka rosi en entendant ces paroles, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, en fait elle ne savait pas mentir.

Miki resta interloqué quelques secondes.

Miki : Tu veux dire qu'on est en train de chercher quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais vu, donc que tu ne connais pas et on ignore où cette personne habite...

Gataka fit un sourire crispé : Exactement.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder les chutes du niagara. Miki cria stop au chauffeur et lui dit de les attendre un peu plus loin.

Ça faisait bien une heure qu'ils roulaient en plein désert sibérien. Miki sortit du taxi traînant Gataka derrière lui et la poussa dans la neige, croisa les bras sur son torse et la regarda.

Miki : Maintenant je veut une explication, sinon tu continue à pied.

Gataka : Écoute je...

Miki : Non - coupa t'il - je veux savoir ou tu continue seule à pied.

Gataka : Hyoga est l'ex petit ami de Shun et c'est à cause de moi qu'il est parti.

Miki : Pardon ?

Gataka fit un sourire gêné et recommença : Hyoga est l'ex petit ami de Shun et c'est à cause de moi qu'il est parti.

Miki : Non j'ai entendu je ne suis pas sourd bien que j'aimerai bien l'être en ce moment même. ce que je ne comprend pas c'est MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ON FOU LÀ !!!! - hurla t'il avant de ce calmer et de reprendre sa voix habituelle – excuses-moi mais il fallait que ça sorte. Alors ?

Gataka sourit car c'était le grand Miki dans tout sa splendeur que de piquer une crise au milieux d'une conversation puis de revenir normal juste après.

Gataka : Je me sent coupable depuis deux ans, ce sentiment ne me quitte pas, et j'ai le pressentiment qu'il faut que je face quelque chose pour lui. Je c'est pas comment l'expliquer.

Miki : Mais en faisant ça, tu risques de perdre Shun, j'ai du mal à suivre.

Gataka : Je le sais mais malgré tout mon amour pour lui, je préfère le perdre et le savoir heureux avec lui, qu'à moitié avec moi.

Miki : C'est très noble de ta part mais je comprends toujours pas.

Gataka : Depuis que Shun est rentré avec moi, j'ai ce sentiment de culpabilité qui me suit, cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit tu n'aurais pas du et je veux que ça s'arrête. En venant ici, j'ai l'intention de trouver des réponses et de faire stopper cette voix.

J'aime Shun, plus que tout au monde, mais je ne veux pas que ça soit au détriment de celui qu'il aime.

Miki : Si il l'aime pourquoi il est avec toi ? Non là franchement ça me dépasse...

Gataka : Il doit m'aimer un peu aussi, pas de la façon dont j'espère sans doute mais ... - soupira telle - Il doit aussi avoir peur de revenir ici je suppose

Miki : Et c'est à nous de faire le travail à sa place. Je vois... Le courage n'est décidément pas de mise chez lui.

Gataka : Ne dit pas de bêtise tu veux.

Miki : Excuse-moi, je ne devrait pas le juger ainsi... Mais je n'aime pas du tout ce qui se passe tu peux me croire

Gataka : Je te demande juste de l'aide

Miki lui tendit la main pour l'aider à la relevée : Et tu l'as. Bon alors elle est ou cette foutu ville ?

Gataka sourit à cette réflexion et se releva. Tout deux entrèrent dans le taxis et reprirent la route jusqu'au village de Hyoga...

Une fois arrivée ils se mirent en quête de sa maison.


	10. Le départ pour la fondation Ikky Ling

**Le départ pour la Fondation (Ikky-Ling) :**

Ikky : Ling t'est prête ?

Ling : Oui j'arrive... Tu as penser aux passeports ?

Ikky : Aux quoi ?

Ling : Aux passeports mon poussin…

Ikky : Pour quoi faire ?

Ling : Pour prendre l'avion voyons.

Ling arriva dans le salon toute ponponnée en souriant.

Ikky : Tu est très jolie ma chérie...

Ling : Merci

Ikky était radieux de bonheur et regardait le doux visage de Ling, ces traits fins, ces yeux de biche, son sourire si parfait... Il était en admiration devant elle, comme ça lui arrivait souvent.

Ling : On peut y aller.

Ikky : Parfait, je prends les valises et l'armure.

Ling : Mais les passeports tu ne les prends pas ?

Ikky : Mais pourquoi tu veux que je les prennes ?

Ling : Mais pour prendre l'avion on en a besoin…

Ikky : Qui t'as dit qu'on allait prendre l'avion ?

Ling : C'est une évidence non ? On ne va traverser le pays à pied tout de même !

Ikky : Pourquoi pas ?

Ling : Poussin je ne suis pas un chevalier, je ne suis qu'une simple fille.

Ikky fit une petite moue, il était tellement habitué à sa condition que le simple fait de penser comme s'il était comme tout le monde lui échappait parfois.

Ling : Avec un peu de chance on pourra avoir des places à l'aéroport, je vais appeler un taxi.

Ikky : Parce qu'on va à l'aéroport en taxis ? Mais c'est à peine à quelques kilomètres…

Ling souriat un peu plus et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue avant d'aller chercher les passeports dans la chambre. Ikky appela un taxi.

Tout deux sortent de l'appartement, Ling se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, Ikky vers les escaliers.

Ling : Le premier arrivé en bas...

Ikky : Alors je vais gagner je suis plus rapide.

Ling : Mais il y a quatorze étages... Enfin d'accord à tout de suite.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur. Ikky rentra de nouveau dans l'appartement et mit son armure du phénix. Il ouvra la fênetre, prit les valises sous les bras et sauta.

En l'espace de quelques secondes il attérit au sol.

Les passant le regardait à la fois éffrayés à la fois émerveillé parce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ikky remit son armure dans la pandora box et entra dans le hall de l'immeuble, s'appuiya contre le mur un pied contre le mur.

Au bout de quelques instant l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Ling en sorti, elle n'était pas surprise de le voir là, même pas éssouflé.

Ling : Bien tu as encore une fois gagné. Comment as-tu fais cette fois ?

Ikky : Comme d'habitude... Les escaliers.

Ling : Un jour tu m'expliqueras.

Ikky lui sourit : Bien entendu.

Les jeunes amoureux sortirent de l'immeuble et attendaient le taxi qui tournait au coin de la rue. Le chauffeur rangea les bagages dans le coffre et les jeunes gens s'engoufrèrent dedant.

Ling : A l'aéroport nanitozo (s'il vous plait) Arigato (merci).

Le chauffeur approuva de la tête et se mit en route.

Ikky : J'espère qu'on aura pas les embouteillages

Ling : Oui et moi j'espère qu'on aura des places dans un avion pour Tokyo

Ikky : Sinon on pourra toujours y aller à pied. °

Ling : Ikky...

Ikky : Pardon un réflexe :-p

Tout éclatèrent de rire. Le voyage se passa sans encombre et ils arrivèrent vite à l'aéroport. Ikky qui n'était pas très a l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit, s'assit avec les valises sur un banc avec son livre pendant que Ling irait chercher les billets.

Malgré le temps qui passe, Ikky aimait toujours autant la solitude, il était gère sociable avec les étrangers... Parfois même avec ces amis. Les guerres saintes étaient peut-être terminées depuis longtemps déjà, rien dans le coeur d'Ikky n'avait changer... La seule différence était son amour pour Ling.

Elle fut longtemps son amie plus que son amour... Il pensait souvent à Esméralda mais ne pouvait passer sa vie à courir après un fantôme et le passé.

Ling avait su développer chez lui un sentiment d'amour et de sécurité. Elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était et n'éssayait pas de le faire changer. Elle avait parfois peur pour lui mais il savait la rassuré. Sans savoir pourquoi tout deux se suffisaient, ils n'avaient besoin de personnes d'autre.

Ling : J'ai eue deux places... on sera en première classe il n'y avait plus que ça.

Ikky : On fera plus attention le mois prochain... C'est pas grave. A quel heure notre avion ?

Ling : Dans deux heures à peu près.

Ikky : Parfait. Je vais appeller Seiya pour lui dire qu'on sera là-bas dans trois petites heures.

Ikky prit son portable et conposa le numéro de Seiya, non pas qu'il ne voulait appeler à la Fondation mais il était mal à l'aise avec Saori et ne savait jamais trop quoi lui dire.

Seiya : Seiya j'écoute

Ikky : Bonjour c'est Ikky

Seiya : Hey Ikky comment ça va ?

Ikky : Bien bien, tu as reçu notre petit mot ?

Seiya : Oui et bien je dois dire que c'est gentil de votre part de vous déplacer, j'apprécie grandement...

Ikky : Mais ça nous fait plaisir voyons. Nous sommes à l'aéroport et

Seiya : Quoi ? - coupa t'il - mais vous n'auriez pas pu le dire avant ? je serais venu vous chercher mais enfin, parles !

Ikky : Si tu me laisse en placer une j'ai des chances de t'expliquer, donc je disais que nous sommes à l'aéroport et nous allons prendre l'avion...

Seiya : M..

Ikky : Si tu veux bien te taire trente secondes - s'impatienta Ikky - nous serons à Tokyo dans un peu moins de trois heures...

Seiya : A c'est ça donc pas de quoi s'affoller alors, vous m'avez fait peur

Ikky : °

Seiya : Je viendrais te chercher en voiture

Ikky : Nous chercher, je ne suis pas seul

Seiya : C'est vrai j'allais oublier, au fait as-tu eu des nouvelles de Shun ou de Hyoga ?

Ikky : J'ai fait passer l'invitation à Shun, je pense qu'il viendra mais je ne peux rien te promettre, quand à Hyoga, rien du tout...

Seiya : Je suis soulagé pour Shun, mais je m'inquiète pour Hyoga... J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé.

Ikky : Hônnetement je ne pense pas. Si jamais on a pas de nouvelles on pourra se mettre à sa recherche...

Seiya : Mais c'est une bonne idée j'ai rien de mieux à faire en ce moment

Ikky : Et la réception ?

Seiya : Oh mais Saori s'en charge à merveille, secondée par Tatsumi et Jabu... Non, c'est le pied tout va bien.

Ling tire par la manche Ikky pour qu'il s'enregistre avant d'embarquer... Ikky faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre la repousse gentillement. Elle décida donc de le pousser, mais sans plus de succès.

Ikky : Seiya je crois que quelques chose ne va pas.

Seiya : Je te raconterais.

Ikky : C'est d'accord, je doit monter dans l'avion à tout à l'heure.

Seyia : Oui c'est ça à tout à l'heure - dit'il en raccrochant le téléphone d'un air joyeux.

Ikky regarda Ling empli de tendresse et décida de ne plus la faire tourner en bourrique pour le moment et embarqua dans l'avion à destination de Tokyo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews :

**Enyo85 : Merci ma pupuce pour tes reviews elles me font vraiment énormément plaisir et me touche beaucoup...**

**Ath : J'espère que le nouveau Hyoga te plaira... merci pour ta review**

**Ange : Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira**


	11. Le grand retour du Seigneur des Glaces

**Le grand retour du Seigneur des Glaces.**

Il ne fut pas aisé pour Miki et Gataka de retrouver la maison de Hyoga. Mais à force de volonté et de persuasion, ils y parvinrent. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient assurés aux villageois qu'ils feraient tout pour que Hyoga reprenne pied. Seulement ils ne savaient pas quelle dure tâche les attendaient.

Les deux amis étaient devant la maison de Hyoga, regardant la porte.

Miki : Et bien nous y voilà.

Gataka : Comme tu dis…

Miki : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Gataka : On part en courant ??? - dit-elle un brin d'espoir dans la voix

Miki : Quoi !? tu peux répéter là ?

Gataka : Je plaisante voyons... On a deux solutions, ou on sonne et on improvise... ou on défonce la porte et on improvise

Miki : Je prends parti pour le "On défonce la porte et on improvise" mais comme je suis bien élevé je dirai on sonne et on improvise

Gataka : Je pense que c'est la plus raisonnable.

Elle se décida et monta les quelques marches du perron pour atteindre la sonnette, non pas sans mal car celles-ci étaient glissantes, recouverte de glace. Après une glissade par marche, elle y parvint.

Gataka : J'espère qu'il est là ...

Miki : Tais-toi et sonnes, tu verras bien - dit-il les yeux brillant, il faut dire que la voir grimper les marches de cette façon était hilarant.

Elle se décida à sonner et attendit une réponse.

Hyoga qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir de la visite, énervé qu'il était et remplis d'alcool. Il rassembla son cosmos et lança à travers la porte

Hyoga : Par la poussière de diamant !

Un violent coup parti traversant la porte et frappa Gataka en pleine poitrine. Le coup fut si violent qu'il la projeta contre la voiture, Miki eu à peine le temps de se jeter sur le coté.

Miki : Mais c'était quoi ça ?

Gataka était pas très vaillante, les côtes en compote, le dos dans la carrosserie et à moitié sonnée.

Gataka : Hyo...ga ... - dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle était simplement sonnée car Hyoga n'était pas en possession de tout ses moyens. Heureusement sinon ce simple coup aurait pu la tuer. Miki était tétanisé par terre, se demandant si elle plaisantait ou si elle disait la vérité. Il regardait alternativement Gataka et ce qui restait du chambranle de la porte, il éprouvait une certaine crainte à l'idée de se lever et d'aller voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Miki : Hein ? - c'est la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, il comprenait pas ce qui se passait et n'arrivait en rien à analyser la situation. Il était en état de choc.

Gataka tout en prenant son inspiration essaya d'expliquer.

Gataka : Je... C'est ... Hyoga - souffla telle - C'est lui qui à fait ça.

Miki : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? - Il posait la question et ne voyait pas comment un homme aurait pu faire ça sans la toucher, ni l'approcher. Il avait les yeux exorbités, on aurait dit un fou sortant de l'asil.

Gataka : Trop long à expliquer.

Elle se leva tant bien que mal, les douleurs ressenties était relativement pénibles, elle s'éfforça de ne pas hurler. Un liquide chaud coula sur sa nuque, instinctivement elle mis sa main et la regarda ensuite. Un liquide chaud de couleur vermillon se trouvait dessus, elle compris qu'elle regardait son propre sang. Miki qui avait une sainte horreur du sang se leva d'un bond et s'approcha d'elle. Elle était se meilleure amie, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.

Miki : Viens, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Gataka : Non, je vais bien.

A mesure qu'elle parlait, elle se crispait de douleur. Son souffle s'accelerait à chaque mots.

Gataka : On doit rentrer.

Miki : Mais ça va pas la tête ! Tu es folle, tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?

Gataka : Il ne fera rien cette fois, il n'en aura pas la force, ça demande beaucoup d'énergie de faire ça.

Miki : Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je comprends rien.

Le pauvre garçon évoluait dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus.

Gataka : Fait moi confiance tu veut.

Miki : Te faire confiance ? te faire confiance ? Je t'assure que si on rentre vivant et que je vois Shun JE LE TUE ! JE L'ÉCORCHE VIF, JE LE DÉCOUPE EN MORCEAUX, JE L'ENFERME DANS UNE BOITE ET JE LE FED-EX AU JAPON !!!!!

Hyoga qui était à l'intérieur entendait parfaitement ce qui se disait dehors. A l'entente du nom de Shun il fit un bond pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Il ne s'avait pas si ses personnes parlaient vraiment de lui, mais il fallait qu'il sache. Il se dirigeât tant bien que mal vers la porte et se mit dans l'encadrure, posant désinvoltement un bras dessus pour s'y appuyer et l'autre sur sa hanche. Il avait du mal à ce maintenir dans cette position, mais la trouvait la plus avantageuse pour lui. Miki sentait sa fureur monter, en relevant la tête il aperçu Hyoga et resta sans voix. Gataka s'accrochait à Miki pour se maintenir debout. Le monde était légèrement flou et tournoyait sur lui-même mais elle voulait garder pied.

Miki : Mama…

Gataka : Fais pas ta chochotte, tu veux… Ce n'est pas le moment de demander ta mère. On croirait que tu va mourir... Tu es désespérant parfois.

Miki n'en revenais pas il se faisait engueuler alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir peur. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas avait défoncé une porte à distance et envoyer valser sa meilleure amie à plus de 10 mètres de là avec une violence inouï et c'est lui qui faisait sa chochotte...! Exaspéré, ce dernier lui tourna la tête un peu brusquement pour lui montrer qui venait d'apparaitre à la porte.

Gataka : Aïe mais ça fait mal.

Miki : Fais pas ta chochotte tu veux, et regarde - dit-il en prenant un ton ironique.

Un rayon de soleil traversa un nuage, enveloppant Hyoga dans une aura de lumière brillante, Gataka ouvrit les yeux à ce moment là et cru voir un ange. Certe, il n'était pas vraiment habillé pareil mais ces cheveux blond, la peau bronzée et ces yeux d'un bleu cristallin perçants.... Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée, ce qui n'arranga pas le mal de tête qui montait et en rouvrant les yeux le charme avait disparu, seul restait Hyoga à la porte. Jeune homme grand, blond, les yeux bleus, rien d'intéressant comme dirait Shun et pourtant...

Gataka : Vous êtes Hyoga c'est ça ?

Hyoga : Vous avez parler d'un certain Shun, qui est-ce ?

Sa voix était douce et suave. Le nom de Shun avait eu l'éffet d'une douce froide et ne semblait plus sous l'emprise de l'alcool mais les symptômes physiques étaient toujours là, il se tenait fébrilement à l'ouverture de ce qui devait être à l'origine une porte.

Miki : Et surtout ne pas répondre à la question... - dit-il légèrement de mauvaise humeur

Gataka quand à elle hocha la tête en signe de oui comme pour répondre à la question de Miki.

Hyoga : Répondez et je vous dirai qui je suis.

Miki : Ben voyons une tête de mule en plus, c'est le pompon ! Il manquait plus que ça... franchement…

Gataka excéder par l'attitude de son ami lui donna un coup de coude.

Gataka : Tu veux bien te taire à la fin

Hyoga : Oh pardon, je n'es rien dis.

Gataka : Mais non pas vous, lui.

Miki : Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Gataka : Parce que tu es pénible.

Miki : Pénible, c'est lui qui t'envoie valser et c'est moi qui suis pénible.

Gataka : N'oublie pas ta promesse Mik'

Miki soupira et c'était vrai, il avait promis d'aider Gataka à retrouver Hyoga et à l'aider en cas de besoin.

Miki : C'est vrai, excuse-moi, mais avoue que c'est perturbant ce qui se passe.

Hyoga : Dites.

Gataka : Pardon, excusez-moi. Quelle était votre question ?

Hyoga n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on le traite avec autant de respect, qu'il radoucit quelques peu sa voix.

Hyoga : Je demandais qui était le Shun dont vous parliez.

Miki allait prendre la parole mais Gataka à été plus rapide malgré la douleur qui tiraillait sa tête et ses côtes.

Gataka : Shun, le Chevalier Andromède.

Miki : Mais tu divagues. T'as la fièvre qui monte, toi. Shun est pas un chevalier, c'est un acteur...

Hyoga : Je vois. Pour répondre à votre question je suis bien Hyoga. Mais si vous êtes ici, ce n'est pas par hasard.

Gataka : Miki la ferme deux minutes, veux-tu. - elle tourna le regard vers Hyoga - Effectivement c'est lui qui nous a demander de venir vous voir, il s'inquiétait.

Miki légèrement vexé par la situation qu'il ne comprenais pas faisait une moue boudeuse et se contenta de soutenir Gataka du mieux qu'il pu étant donné que la surface du trottoir était gelée.

Hyoga : Je vois… Et il n'a pas eu le courage de venir lui même.

Gataka : Il avait peur de votre réaction. Et maintenant je le comprends, j'ai légèrement mal aux côtes...

Hyoga : Excusez ma conduite, elle est impardonnable. Venant de la part d'un Chevalier, ceci est inexcusable. Ma maison n'est pas vraiment en état mais si vous voulez vous y reposer quelques instants.

Gataka : Bien volontiers mais j'ai peur d'y laisser une jambe sur les marches - dit-elle en prenant une expression rieuse.

Hyoga : Je vous aiderais bien mais je ne suis pas vraiment en état.

Miki : C'est bon ne demandez pas je me dévoue.

Miki aida Gataka à entrer dans la maison tandis que Hyoga dégageais le canapé des diverses choses qui se trouvaient dessus. Il l'installa dessus et mis un mouchoir sur sa nuque pour éponger le liquide vermillon qui en découlait.

Hyoga : Je dois avoir une trousse de secours à l'étage mais - soupira t'il - je ne sais pas si ...

Miki : Pas de problème, je m'y colle, est-ce que j'ai le droit de fouiller.

Hyoga : Bien sur mais la salle de bain devrait suffire.

Miki : Salle de bain c'est parti. - il monta les escaliers en secouant la tête et se dit que quelqu'un devait faire le ménage de toute urgence ici et que c'était la dernière fois qu'il promettait une chose pareille à un ami mais que maintenant qu'il était là, il allait tout faire pour la tenir. C'est malin tient, lui qui s'attendait à une promenade de santé c'est raté.

Gataka : Excusez-le il est un peu perturbé par la situation.

Hyoga : Je le comprend à ça place, j'aurais réagi pareil. - il voulait poser une question mais il n'osait pas.

Gataka : En tout cas joli coup, vous n'avez pas perdu la main malgrés le fait qu'il n'y ai plus de guerre galactique.

Hyoga : Je crois qu'on appelle ça l'instinc de tranquillité.

Gataka : Avec moi c'est raté, enfin, est-ce que vous comptez aller aux fiancailles de vos amis ?

Hyoga : Non je ne penses pas.

Gataka : Erreur. Shun m'a chargé de vous amener là-bas alors je penses qu'il va falloir vous remettre en état, on a une semaine, et croyez-moi ça n'est pas une proposition, c'est une obligation. Shun y tiens.

Hyoga : Qui vous dit que ça me ferais quelque chose ce que vous racontez ?

Gataka : C'est en entendant le nom de Shun que vous êtes sorti, j'en conclu donc que vous n'êtes pas indifférent au fait qu'il pense encore à vous. Ceci est un défi, Chevalier, le relèverez vous ?

Hyoga : Je relève le défi et en sortirai vainqueur.

Sur ces mots Hyoga se promit qu'il allait redevenir celui qu'il était, un être bon et sensible, un Chevalier digne de ce nom, qu'elle qu'en fut la douleur, la difficulté il y arriverait pour Shun, pour se montrer digne à ces yeux.

Gataka et Miki avaient du pain sur la planche mais ils feraient de leur mieux pour l'aider. Miki surtout car Gataka n'était pas vraiment en état mais elle serait le soutiens moral du russe.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Gataka, Miki et Hyoga travaillèrent ensemble pour aider Hyoga dans sa tâche et par la même occasion liait une grande amitié. Gataka avait prévenue Shun que Hyoga serait présent à la cérémonie et qu'il fallait qu'il en informe les autres.


	12. Le retour d'Andromède

**Disclamer** : Tout les persos ne m'appartiennent pas :'( malheusement, ils sont la propriété de notre cher Karumada. Seuls Gataka, Jason et Miki sont à moi.

**RAR **: Enyo85 : ma pupuce quoi te dire a part que tu est très jolie à la caméra et que ta voix est toute mimi 0 voilà la suite... vite écris moi une nouvelle review !

shina : Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

REVIEWS SVPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

* * *

Ikky étaient bien arrivé à l'aéroport, ils y avaient retrouvé Seiya, qui était dans un état pitoyable à cause de sa dispute avec Saori.

Après quelques heures de discussion et un bon repas dans un excellent restaurant près de la Fondation, Ikky et Ling avaient convaincu Seiya de rentrer à cause de leur fatigue et surtout Ling était impatiente de rencontrer la future mariée.

Plusieurs jours après cet incident, Seiya et Saori filaient de nouveau le parfait amour, Ikky s'amusant même à faire des remarques qui ne manquaient pas de faire rougir Saori et ne se privait pas non plus de prendre Jabu pour cible quand cela était possible.

Ling quant à elle s'intéressait de près aux préparatifs du mariage, Saori appréciait cette nouvelle aide, elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble au grand damne d'Ikky et de Seiya.

Au petit déjeuner du samedi suivant l'arriver du Phoenix, Andromède fit savoir qu'il allait arriver accompagné. Bien entendu, il n'avait précisé à personne qui était la personne en question. Ikky se doutait que ça serais certainement Gataka mais n'en était pas vraiment sur.

Saori : Qui doit l'accompagner? Tu dois bien en avoir une idée Ikky…

Ling pris son inspiration pour répondre quand elle reçu un gentil coup de coude dans les cotes et s'étouffa presque avec le verre de jus d'orange qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Ikky : Aucune idée vraiment... tu sais depuis qu'il est parti de Sibérie je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles.

Seiya : J'ai l'impression qu'il à changer...

Ikky : Les choses n'ont pas été faciles pour lui tu sais, il à mûri et parfois mûrir ça fait mal.

Jabu : Il faut dire que s'enticher d'un garçon, ça n'a rien de commun, il faut pas être normal.

L'assiette d'Ikky vola à travers la table pour s'encastrer dans la tête de Jabu, ça avait été plus fort que lui, il ne supportait pas qu'on dise du mal de son frère.

Jabu était à moitié sonné mais répondit tout de même à l'attaque.

Jabu : Bas quoi c'est vrai ! Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas !

Quelle ne fut pas l'erreur de Jabu à ce moment là ! Le phœnix, d'une rapidité impressionnante, avait traversé la table pour sauter sur Jabu et le rouer de coup. La licorne essayait de se défendre mais ne pouvait rien contre la force de son aîné.

Ling criait et implorait Ikky d'arrêter, tout en demandant à Seiya de les séparés.

Seiya : Ca ne va pas la tête, tu ne connais pas Ikky quand il est furax toi. Un vrai bulldozer, tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main finit dans un piteux état.

Ling : Mais enfin il va lui faire mal !

Seiya : Ce n'est pas grave c'est que Jabu.

A ce même moment le susnommé traversa la fenêtre du salon pour aller s'effondrer sur les plates bandes en fleurs de Tatsumi.

Ikky : Je vais te faire ravaler les paroles que tu as osé prononcer envers mon frère. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, même Athéna ne te reconnaîtra pas.

Jabu : J'aimerai bien voir...

Jabu venait de recevoir Ikky qui venait de sauter par la fenêtre et atterri sur son dos.

Ling : ARRÊTER ! - cria t'elle en pleurs...

Seiya : Calme-toi, dès qu'il en aura fini avec lui, ça ira mieux.

Saori qui sortait de sa torpeur fusilla Seiya du regard, et pris une attitude de Déesse, se leva de table et approcha de la fenêtre.

Saori : Ikky ça suffit arrête.

Ikky stoppa net son poing à quelques centimètres de la colonne vertébrale de la licorne, se leva sans un regard vers Saori, Ling ou Seiya.

Ikky : Je vais chercher Shun.

Et il partit sans se retourner, empruntant une voiture de la fondation. Ling tourna les talons et sorti de la salle en claquant la porte, Saori aidée de Seiya et de ses ronchonnements aidèrent Jabu à aller jusque l'hôpital pour soigner ces blessures.

Dans l'avion, Jason et Shun étaient en pleine discussion sur le film qu'ils étaient en train de tourner.

Shun : J'espère que le réalisateur ne va pas trop nous faire une scène la semaine prochaine.

Jason : Qu'il essaye et il va vite se retrouver avec trois acteurs en moins !

Shun : qui ?

Jason : Gat, Miki et moi... surtout que sans Gat (NDA : Gataka -) il est mal c'est elle qui chante la BO.

Shun : Oui on peut dire ça conne ça

Jason : Comment ?

Shun : Tu ne l'as pas entendu chanter en Japonais, une vraie casserole, je comprenais rien à ce qu'elle disait et pourtant Athéna sait si c'est ma langue maternelle - Déclarât-il en étouffant un fou rire.

Jason : C'est bon à savoir, je vais pouvoir le lui ressortir...

Shun : Ahhhh non non non ne lui dis pas ou je vais encourir les foudres de la Grande Gataka.

Jason : En parlant d'elle, il y a une question que je me pose depuis quelques temps déjà. Je sais qu'elle m'en voudra de te la poser, parce que forcément suivant ta réponse elle engendrera une question à laquelle je ne devrais pas te répondre.

Shun : Oh et qu'elle est cette question ? Tu m'intrigues là, et qu'est-ce que je ne suis pas censé te poser comme question auquel tu n'es pas censé toi-même répondre ?

Jason regarda Shun le temps d'assimilé sa phrase et lui adressa un sourire mystérieux en haussant les sourcils.

Shun : Ou tu en as trop dis, ou pas assez, dans tous les cas tu va devoir m'expliquer, sinon il se pourrait bien que je te soutire les infos moi-même...

Jason : J'aimerai bien voir ça

Shun : Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir que j'ai sur Gataka, tu pourrais avoir des ennuis si tu n'es pas gentil avec moua...

Andromède arbora un sourire vainqueur tandis que son acolyte lui faisait une grimace. Tous deux éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur.

Shun reprenant son souffle : Alors c'est quoi ta question ?

Jason au bord des larmes : Ouh ou je... vou... lais savoir... - il reprit son inspiration - Je voulais savoir si tu connaissais le vrai prénom de Gataka, enfin si elle te l'avait dis. Parce que ça fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble et je me posais la question.

Shun : Pourquoi, tu le connais toi ?

Jason : Oui, c'est elle qui me l'a dis.

Shun : Miki aussi ?

Jason : Miki aussi.

Shun : Mais Miki ça n'est pas non plus son vrai prénom n'est-ce pas ?

Jason : Non plus, ça sera à lui de te le dire s'il en a envie, je n'ai pas le droit de le faire à sa place. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Shun : Oui je connais son prénom, elle me l'a dit il n'y a pas si longtemps d'ailleurs, en me faisant promettre de ne pas le dire, elle tien à le garder secret.

Jason : Oui je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais elle ne veut pas qu'il soit dévoilé tout comme Miki, pourtant ils ne sont pas horribles au contraire.

Shun : Ils veulent peut-être protéger une partie d'eux-mêmes. Tout comme vous ne voulez pas que Miki et toi ça devienne la une des tabloïds.

Jason : Certes tu as raison, quoique pour Miki et moi ça ne soit plus un secret pour personne, mais tant que les journaux ne s'acharnent pas sur nous. Par contre Gat et toi n'avez pas été épargnez ces derniers temps.

Shun : Effectivement, mais Gataka à engager des procès avec au moins la moitié des journaux qui ont propagés ces mensonges. Je la trouve parfois excessive.

Jason : Tu sais dans ces cas là, il vaut mieux leur clouer le bec rapidement sinon ils font de ta vie un enfer. Attache ta ceinture le jet va atterrir.

Shun : Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir mon frère. Il me manque tellement.

L'atterrissage se passa bien, et une partie de l'aéroport avait été réservé aux deux stars qui venaient au Japon. Certains fans qui avaient eu vent (on ne sait comment) de leur venue se pressait devant l'aéroport.

Shun sorti à la suite de Jason de l'avion, sa Pandora Box sur le dos.

Jason : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu trinballe ta boite partout avec toi, c'est perturbant, tu sais.

Shun : Dis-toi que c'est un porte-bonheur.

Jason : On peut voir ça comme ça.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon des invités ou les attendaient Ikky, qui entre temps avait eu le temps de se calmer et de soigné ces mains ensanglantées.

Il se leva à leur entrée et leur adressa un grand sourire.

Shun : Jason, tu vois l'homme qui est devant toi c'est Ikky mon frère.

Jason lui adressa un sourire en le regardant se jeter au cou de son frère.

Shun : Nii san !

Ikky : Petit frère.

Dans une étreinte fraternelle il se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes.

Jason resta en retrait par respect et regardait l'amour qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre, et se mis à les enviés car lui-même ne connaissait pas cet amour avec sa propre sœur, bien au contraire il était toujours questions de rivalités. Mais d'un geste il chassa cette idée alors que Shun se détachait de son frère et faisait les présentations.


End file.
